No mas bromas para nosotros!
by The mystery of the mask
Summary: No hay ninguna duda, las bromas son divertidas! Pero que pasa cuando alguien decide llevarlas muy lejos y el mundo termina por devolvérselas? Siéntete libre de averiguarlo.


Ey chicos, una nota rápida antes que comiencen a leer. La vestimenta de los personajes serán las de la película The Last, por si quieren imaginárselas mejor.

Que mas decir?... Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá escribir algo al final de la historia.

Espero sinceramente que les guste este One-Shot. :)

* * *

Un nuevo día se alzaba por las calles de Konoha y, como ya era costumbre, no todo podía ser paz y tranquilidad en esta gran aldea.

\- Espera, QUEEEEE!? Debes estar loca! Aguarda… Un momento! SUELTAMEEEEEEE!.

Gritaba un chico rubio en pánico al estar siendo arrastrado por su amiga y escuchar la horrible situación en la que esta lo había metido.

Como podía tener tanta fuerza en esos brazos tan delgados? La de la fuerza extrema era Sakura, no ella verdad? - Se preguntaba el rubio

\- Ya lo oíste. Ahora andando.

Ordenaba una hermosa chica de igual manera rubia mientras jalaba del cuello de la chaqueta a su infantil acompañante, mientras este inútilmente intentaba abrazarse de cualquier cosa o persona que se encuentrase en esa calle para impedir que se lo lleven. Ganándose de paso varios insultos de los aldeanos que no querían ser abrazados por un chico de esa manera – Naruto, suelta ese poste de luz ahora!.

\- No puedes obligarme a ir, Ino! – Exclamo con gran determinación a su compañera, negándose a soltar su último pilar de salvación. No iría a ese horrible lugar ni por una semana de ramen gratuito, y eso era decir mucho para él.

 _Estos eran los ya muy conocidos buenos amigos, Naruto e Ino._

 _Desde hace unos meses atrás, y para sorpresa de todos los aldeanos dentro de Konoha, se había vuelto algo ya muy común el ver a este par de jóvenes rubios pasando el rato juntos. Esto era debido a la gran amistad que, por más raro que parezca, habían desarrollado últimamente, ocasionando así que la mayoría de los aldeanos de Konoha se hicieran una sola pregunta.._

 _Como esos dos pudieron terminar llevándose tan bien?_

 _La respuesta era sencilla, en realidad. Ambos podían soportar la actitud del otro._

 _Si, así de sencillo._

 _Naruto, a pesar de ser una buena persona, era un chico con bastante energía, y esto se veía reflejado en su actitud siempre alegre, hiperactiva y, hasta cierto punto, infantil._

 _Por lo que no era nada raro ver que las personas o amigos a su alrededor se vean ¨abrumados¨ por esa actitud tan energética, hasta el punto de que a algunos de ellos les llegaba a parecer irritante, o que otros necesitaran darle una llamada de atención física para intentar calmarlo un poco. (Como era el caso de Sakura y Tsunade)_

 _Sin embargo, y para sorpresa del rubio, a Ino no le desagradaba su actitud. Seguro, no era como si fuese completamente de su agrado, pero no llegaba al punto de no poder soportar pasar tiempo con él._

 _Extrañamente a la rubia le entretenía y a veces hasta le parecía divertida la actitud y ocurrencias de Naruto llegando al punto de que, luego de un tiempo, lo comenzaba a buscar de vez en cuando para ver si podían matar el tiempo juntos._

 _De mas esta decir que eso era algo muy raro para Ino, después de todo se suponía que los hombres la buscaran a ella, no que ella busque a uno. Sin embargo, simplemente decidía ignorar este pensamiento en favor de él buen rato que pasaba siempre junto a su amigo._

 _En el caso de Ino, a pesar de ser una chica sumamente atractiva, tanto en el interior como en el exterior, tenía algunos... ¨problemas¨ que ocasionaban que no tuviera muchos amigos cercanos que sean capaces de pasar un largo tiempo con ella sin comenzar a cansarse o fastidiarse por su actitud. (En realidad solo tenía a Sakura como amiga cercana, por el amor de Kami! Y no es que se llevaran con ella de maravilla precisamente tampoco)_

 _Estos eran dos:_

 _1 - Su actitud en la que se dejaba llevar muy rápidamente por sus sentimientos, ocasionando que sea una persona un poco (Bastante) temperamental. (Aunque no al nivel de Sakura, claro está)_

 _Y 2 - Que era una chica a la que le encantaba hablar y hablar sin parar, llegando al punto de poder comenzar un completo nuevo tema de conversación al instante siguiente de haber acabado con el anterior._

 _Estos eran los 2 ¨grandes¨ problemas de la rubia._

 _Sin embargo, al encontrarse y comenzar a pasar tiempo con Naruto, se sorprendió de que el rubio casi no diera señales de aburrimiento o irritación al estar junto a ella. Es más, varias veces le gustaba darle más temas de conversación para que puedan seguir hablando o fastidiarla para que saque a relucir su actitud temperamental. Cosa que, al parecer de Ino, divertía a el rubio para gran fastidio de ella._

 _A Naruto, de forma nuevamente extraña, no le parecía para nada problemática la actitud de Ino. Era un poco egocéntrica, si. Pero por lo demás al Uzumaaki le parecía que era bastante interesante y entretenido el pasar tiempo con ella, sobretodo porque con Ino Naruto sentía que podía ser él mismo sin temor a irritarla o provocar que lo quisiera golpear constantemente._

 _Algo raro, pero le gustaba ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que tenía al estar junto a ella._

 _Pero había un último factor crucial que término por lograr que esa relación de amistad entre los dos se volviera tan cercana, y ese era que ambos eran extremadamente bromistas. Cada uno en su propio estilo, pero al fin y al cabo a ambos les gustaba demasiado hacer bromas o burlarse de las personas cuando se les presentaba la oportunidad._

 _Aunque a veces este tipo de actitud por parte de ellos les terminaba ocasionando grandes problemas… Como ahora._

Luego de unos arduos minutos de esfuerzo las manos de Naruto finalmente cedieron a la considerable fuerza del agarre de la Yamanaka, ocasionando que al final resbalaran y soltaran su fiel poste de luz para al segundo siguiente estar nuevamente siendo arrastrado por su amiga como si se tratara de un simple costal de papas.

Era frustante. El gran héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja siendo tratado de esta manera. Ahora podía comprender a Ero-Sennin, en verdad la gente ya no tiene respeto.

\- Sé un hombre y camina, Naruto!- En realidad Ino ya se estaba cansando un poco de jalar a nuestro protagonista como si fuese un pequeño niño de primaria que no quiere ir a la escuela, pero esta vez no se lo dejaría pasar, esta vez se había pasado de la raya y merecía un buen castigo.

\- No, no, no, no, no. – Repetía el rubio cada vez más desesperado. - Esto es demasiado, Ino. Acaso esta es la venganza por la broma de la otra vez!? Aun sigues enojada por eso!? Creí que ya lo habíamos superado! – Pregunto de manera paranoica.

 _Es cierto, hace varias semanas Naruto le había hecho una, según él, gran broma a Ino. Broma la cual desgraciadamente no fue tomada para nada bien por parte de la joven Yamanaka, llegando al punto en que incluso le aplico la horrible ley del hielo por unos cuantos días._

 _Esto para Naruto era mucho peor que los golpes._ _El que saludes a alguien y este solo te pase de largo como si no existieras mientras te quedas parado con tu sonrisa y la mano levantada no queriendo ver a la gente a tu alrededor que muy seguramente se estaba burlando… era una sensación horrible, según él._

 _Naruto al primer momento no pensó que su broma le llegara a molestar tanto, simplemente un día había encontrado a Ino descansando en un parque y decidió sacar, de quien sabe dónde, unos plumones de colores para comenzar a pintar su cara de la manera más rara y cómica posible que se le ocurriese._

 _Nada malo. Una uniceja, una barba, ojeras, puntos en sus cachetes y una mancha en la punta de su nariz que graciosamente se asemejaba a la nariz de un gato. Una obra de arte. – Pensaba el ojiazul de manera divertida al ver completada su pintura._

 _Naruto se divirtió mucho al notar como su amiga se levantaba mientras se daba cuenta que se encontraba a su lado, para posteriormente comenzar a saludarle y a platicar con él de la manera más normal posible. Mientras tanto el rubio trataba de no reírse al ver a Ino comportándose de manera tan natural a pesar de su nuevo ¨maquillaje¨._

 _Pero nuestro querido protagonista quiso ir un poco más allá con la broma. Pensaba que todo el pueblo necesitaba conocer su última gran obra de arte._

 _Así que de repente, y tras una corta charla, el rubio logro convencer a la Yamaka para acompañarlo y pasear por las calles de la aldea por un rato. Para su mala suerte al llegar allí, y ya luego de haber pasado unos cuantos minutos de caminata, tuvieron que cruzar por una tienda que en su fachada contaba con un espejo y… y…_

 _Luego de eso todo lo recordaba borroso.._

 _Durante esa semana Naruto estuvo demasiado ocupado. No por misiones o algo por el estilo, sino porque el rubio para poder recibir el perdón de su amiga y apaciguar su enojo tuvo que volverse prácticamente en algún tipo de mayordomo personal que cumplía todos sus pedidos y caprichos, y lo peor es que esto duro por toda una semana entera._

 _La amistad volvió! Eso era lo bueno. Pero la dignidad… eso ya era otro tema.._

\- Mmm? De que estas hablando, Naruto? - Contesto Ino con una inocente y bella sonrisa mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. - Tu mismo has sido el que ha aceptado hacer esto.

\- Y una mierda! Yo jamás acepte hacer nada! – Reclamo nuevamente el ojiazul comenzando a desesperarse cada vez más por el cruel destino que estaba a punto de vivir en carne propia.

Se dirigían a la calle principal de Konoha!

Bueno, la calle en si no tenía nada de malo. El problema era lo que estaba sucediendo justo por esa dirección

Pues tú firma está en el papel de participantes. – Respondió burlonamente la rubia– Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que firmas, Naruto? Eso es peligroso, sabes?.

\- YO JAMAS FIRME NA - Justo en ese instante el ojiazul detuvo su reclamo al pensar en una loca posibilidad. Quizás.. - Un momento… acaso tú?...

De repente comenzaron a llegar directos a su cabeza ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron hace unos pocos días. Pero eso no podría ser posible, todo eso fue un sueño.. verdad?.

* * *

 **Flashback – Hace una semana.**

 **Tock, tock, tock.**

Ahora mismo, dentro de un humilde y pequeño departamento para solteros, podemos encontrar a un joven rubio vestido con un peculiar pijama (que consistía en un pantalón y camisa blanca holgadas para dormir, y un gorro que asemejaba la cabeza de un oso puesto en su cabeza para cubrirlo mejor del frio de las noches) roncando tranquilamente en su pequeña cama mientras babeaba ligeramente su almohada demostrando lo cansado que estaba.

 **Tock, tock, tock.**

Su placido sueño hubiese seguido por muchas más horas, pero para desfortuna del rubio se podía escuchar como alguien llamaba a su puerta haciéndolo despertar ligeramente.

\- Mmm?.. Que pasa!? – Pregunto Naruto al aire mientras se tapaba inútilmente la cabeza con su almohada para tratar de no escuchar más esos molestos ruidos y poder seguir durmiendo un rato mas.

 **TOCK, TOCK, TOCK.**

Aunque parecía no ser suficiente, ya que la persona tras la puerta comenzó a golpear de manera algo más fuerte esta vez

\- Cállense! Estoy durmien.. WAAHH!.

De repente, mientras se revolvía de lado a lado en su cama por el irritante sonido, Naruto lanzo un leve grito de fastidio contra el causante de los golpes a su puerta antes de caerse de cara al suelo por no calcular bien el pequeño tamaño de su cama.

\- ¨Me pregunto si podre dormir aquí?... No esta tan mal… ¨ - Pensaba de manera cansada desde el frió y, según él, cómodo suelo de su hogar.

 **TOCK, TOCK, TOCK, TOCK, TOCK.**

Lastimosamente para Naruto los golpes a la puerta no hacían otra cosa más que volverse cada vez más fuertes e insistentes

\- Pero qué demonios!? Son las 5 de la madrugada!. – Exclamo el rubio de manera muy fastidiada al levantar su cabeza y mirar su reloj de pared que apuntaba dicha hora. - Quien puede ser a esta hora, por el amor de Kami-Sa-?.

 **TOCK, TOCK, TOCK, TOCK, TOCK.**

\- YA VA! Ya… va. Maldición.. – Ya en este punto Naruto solo podía soltar quejas al aire mientras se arrastraba por el suelo para llegar a la perilla de la puerta. - Ya casi llego, ya casi.. Listo.

Al llegar a la perilla Naruto utilizo esta como apoyo mientras utilizaba todas las fuerzas que les quedaba para levantarse y así poder abrir su bendita puerta.

Ya no le importaba quien era, solo quería que le dijese que quería para poder seguir durmiendo tranquilamente.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con que la ¨molesta¨ persona era su buena amiga Ino. Así que por cortesía (que dicho sea de paso le fue implementada a la fuerza precisamente por la chica parada justo frente a él en este instante) decidió poner todo sus esfuerzos para tratar de saber porque se encontraba allí.

Aunque por su semblante tranquilo y contento supo que no era nada grave, por lo que decidió tomárselo con calma.

\- Ey, Naruto. Buenos días. – Saludo la Yamanaka con una hermosa y amplia sonrisa mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Esto normalmente hubiese alertado a Naruto de que su amiga planeaba algo, pero seguía demasiado cansado como para poder darse cuenta de ello.

\- Ino? Que.. **¨Wuaa¨ -** Bostezo el rubio. - que sucede, Ino? Son las 5 de la madrugada, porque estas despierta a esta hora?. – Preguntaba el ojiazul a su amiga mientras se frotaba suavemente uno de sus ojos con la manga de su camisa. En verdad quería volver a su cama.

\- Naruto, - Comenzó a responder la rubia Yamanaka. - yo, al igual que la mayoría de los aldeanos, siempre me levanto a esta hora. Que tú seas un flojo que no quiere despertarse hasta pasadas las 10 de la mañana no es mi problema, sabes?

\- Mmm. ¨ **Wuaa.** ¨ - Asentía levemente Naruto con su cabeza si poder evitar que se le escape un bostezo más. - Lo siento, mi culpa. Entonces… porque has venido a verme? Necesitas algo?

Al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo Ino hizo una medio falsa mueca de haber recordado algo para posteriormente llevar su mano derecha a su bolsa colgada detrás de ella en la altura de su cintura de la que saco una hoja larga de papel enrollada.

\- Es cierto. Toma, - Le extendió la hoja de papel al rubio mientras este la desenrollaba. - necesito que pongas tu firma. – Pidió tranquilamente la Yamanaka.

Naruto, aun en su estado de medio sonámbulo, pudo darse cuenta de lo raro de la petición de su amiga, por lo que decidió por esta vez ser algo cauto y preguntar el por qué.

\- Eh? Para que la necesitas?. – Pregunto el ojiazul de una manera ahora algo más despierta que antes.

Después de todo la simple firma de un documento podría ocasionar que pierda hasta su casa, aunque claramente no esperaba que le hiciese eso su amiga… Al menos no por ahora que se han estado llevando tan bien. Se estaban llevando bien no? NO!?

\- Bueno, veras.. – Y así Ino comenzó a explicar sus ¨razones¨.

Tal y como lo había planeado Ino comenzó a contar una falsa historia que había creado la noche anterior para poder contar a Naruto en caso de que este preguntase el porqué de la firma, aunque sinceramente esperaba que su amigo estuviese lo suficientemente sonámbulo para no tener que contársela. No era muy buena mintiendo, en realidad.

Le dijo que ella, Sakura y las demás enfermeras del hospital en el que trabajaba estaban haciendo una especie de recolección de firmas de los habitantes de la aldea para que la Hokage y el consejo de Konoha aceptaran una petición.

La petición supuestamente consistía en que las enfermeras del hospital últimamente estaban teniendo demasiado trabajo y jornadas extras mientras que seguían obteniendo el mismo sueldo de siempre, aun sabiendo incluso que este era el trabajo que menos sueldo daba de todos los otros que se podían conseguir en la aldea. Por lo que han pedido que, debido a la gran importancia que tienen las ninjas médicos en Konoha y el mayor trabajo extra que estaban manteniendo últimamente, se les acepte un aumento de sus sueldos en un 60%.

Ahora que la rubia lo pensaba mejor, quizás debían volver esta petición real, no?

En realidad ese papel solo era para ser participe de una subasta que se realizaría con el fin de juntar el suficiente dinero para poder contratar a una de las bandas del momento, y que esta pueda formar parte del espectáculo del festival anual de Konoha.

Sinceramente, el festival del anterior año fue un fracaso. Bastaba con decir que al no haber podido contratar en ese momento alguna clase de show, Kakashi maduramente se ofreció a solucionar el problema dirigiéndose al escenario para comenzar a cantar unos cuantos éxitos del momento, y… Bueno, digamos que las personas se comenzaron a retirar (Aunque más bien parecía que querían escapar) más pronto de lo esperado.

Lo peor de todo es que después de eso Konoha se había quedado sin uno de sus mejores ninja por todo un mes. Kakashi en verdad no tuvo ganas de salir de su hogar por un buen tiempo.

Si.. definitivamente tenían que contratar alguna banda esta vez.

Pero saliendo de sus propios pensamientos, Ino volvió a su plan. Ahora comenzando a explicarle al rubio las otras falsas opiniones de sus compañeras enfermeras y del como ya habían conseguido varias firmas apoyando su causa.

Pero..

\- ¨ **Wuaa**.¨ - Se escuchó un nuevo bostezo - Y… ya está... – Termino de firmar de manera somnolienta Naruto mientras le entregaba el papel a su amiga con una ligera sonrisa cansada. - Listo. Toma Ino.

En realidad el rubio ya había comenzado a firmar el papel desde la mitad de la historia.

No era que no le importase la situación de su amiga, es solo que estaba con demasiado sueño como para procesar tanta información, y sinceramente ya le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza. Por lo que solo termino por firmar rápidamente sin si quiera leer el contenido del papel.

Además, lo estaba pidiendo Ino, su gran amiga. Era imposible que lo estuviese engañando de esa manera y más aún si se trataba de un asunto tan delicado como el que alcanzo un poco a oír.. verdad?.

Ino, al darse cuenta de la actitud desinteresada de Naruto **a** l firmar el papel, al principio se enojó un poco. Casi nada, solo hasta el punto de querer comenzar a zarandearlo de su camisa por la tan poca consideración hacia ella y su trabajo. Pero luego recordó que su gran objetivo había sido cumplido, y de manera completamente exitosa además.

Al percatarse de esto la Yamanaka no pudo evitar esconder su emoción y alegría para posteriormente agradecer a su tonto amigo rubio.

\- Gracias, Naruto! – Dijo Ino mientras apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros del ojiazul. - En verdad nos estas ayudando mucho, lo sabes no?. –Agradeció con una gran sonrisa emocionada.

Naruto simplemente abrió un poco más lo ojos por las acciones de su amiga. Podía notar que había algo raro en esa sonrisa tan grande, pero al seguir en su estado medio sonámbulo no pudo saber qué cosa era.

\- Ni lo menciones. - Resto importancia el rubio. - **¨Wuaa.¨** Bueno, con esto solucionado tratare de dormir un poco más. Nos vemos más tarde, Ino. – Se comenzó a despedir.

\- Claro, trata de no dormir tanto. Nos vemos, Naruto. – La Yamanaka se despedía agitando su mano derecha levemente mientras veía como su amigo poco a poco cerraba la puerta de su casa hasta que se escuchó el sonido del completo cierre.

 **Click**.

De repente, y sin que Naruto se diese cuenta, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de Ino justo en ese preciso instante.

Si Naruto quiso hacerle una broma tan pesada a ella, entonces que se prepare para recibir una mucho peor. – Era el peligroso pensamiento de la Yamanaka.

Mientras que con Naruto… Bueno, él había olvidado todo esto al pensar que solo se trataba de un extraño sueño.. o al menos eso creía.. hasta ahora.

 **Fin del flashback.**

* * *

\- Cómo pudiste engañarme así!? – Exclamo completamente indignado el rubio. – Acaso no éramos amigos!?

\- Deja de gritar y acepta tu responsabilidad.

Ino decía aquellas palabras mientras comenzaba a usar ambas manos para jalar a su amigo por el cuello de su chaqueta, a lo que Naruto al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente comenzó a sacar 2 kunais de su mini-mochila en su pierna izquierda para posteriormente clavarlos en el suelo, evitando así que Ino pueda seguir jalándolo.

\- Ni de bromaaa!.

Grito de forma desesperada Naruto al aire mientras sorprendentemente sintió que Ino seguía jalándolo, dejando así las 2 muy largas marcas del arrastre de sus Kunais por el suelo, mientras que estas a su vez eran vistas por unos aldeanos que transitaban la zona para posteriormente detenerse y alzar la vista al cielo con un sentimiento de pesar y lastima, casi como si rezaran por algún soldado caído en batalla.

\- DEJEN DE MIRAR A LA NADA Y AYUDENME, MALDITA SEAAAAA! – Grito desesperadamente el rubio mientras se perdía en la lejanía.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la aldea.

* * *

 **Calle central de Konoha.**

\- Muy bien ciudadanos de Konoha, hoy tenemos un evento muy especial para todos ustedes. Solo por hoy tendrán la oportunidad de comprar el tiempo de cualquiera de estos chicos por todo el resto del día. – Informo la presentadora del evento. Una linda joven de pelo castaño amarrado en 2 moños altos y ojos color café.

 _Esta joven era Tenten, la futura dueña de la tienda de armería más grande y prestigiosa de Konoha, y buena amiga tanto de Ino como de Naruto._

 _Él porque era ella la presentadora de este evento? Pues.._

 _Hace unos días Tenten, recorriendo una pequeña aldea cercana a Konoha en su tiempo libre, se encontró con un artículo del que no pudo despegar sus ojos por un muy buen tiempo. Una antigua espada con unos acabados de los que hasta el más amateur en el mundo de la armas podría decir que eran simplemente hermosos. Pero, por si eso no fuera suficiente, Tenten logro percatarse de que dicha espada también había pertenecido a uno de los mejores espadachines de todo el mundo en su pasada generación._

 _Tenía que tenerla en su colección, de eso no había duda. Para mala suerte de la castaña, debido a que este era un artículo bastante peculiar, también era, lógicamente, bastante costoso. Demasiado, a decir verdad._

 _No era como si no tuviese nada de dinero. De hecho, una de las cosas de las que Tenten más se enorgullecía de su persona era que dominaba el fino arte del ahorro, a diferencia de la mayoría de chicas de su generación que no podían recorrer las calles de ninguna aldea sin comprarse una o dos cosas._

 _Pero lamentablemente ni aun con todos sus ahorros juntos le alcanzaba para comprarla. Así que desde ese día Tenten estuvo buscando constantemente misiones o trabajos de medio tiempo que pueda realizar y que con suerte le harían ganar el suficiente dinero para poder al fin comprar esa bendita espada._

 _Entonces un día cualquiera Sakura, quien para su sorpresa era la encargada detrás de todo este evento, se acercó de la nada a ella para ofrecerle el trabajo de ser la presentadora y vendedora de la subasta._

 _Al principio la castaña claramente se negó. El tratar a sus amigos como si fueran unos simples artículos de mercancía no le parecía para nada correcto, después de todo._

 _Sin embargo, cuando llego a sus oídos el sueldo que recibiría gracias a su ayuda, y encima el dinero extra que podría ganar dependiendo a que tan alto precio pueda lograr vender a los chicos, Tenten tiro a la basura esos amables y tontos pensamientos._

 _Aquí lo que en verdad importaba era tener esa espada dentro de su colección, sus amigos ya encontrarían alguna manera para arreglárselas._

 _Y así, con una amplia sonrisa, Tenten acepto el trabajo, y la vez el condenar a sus amigos._

\- Por todo lo que resta de este día podrán pedirles que hagan lo que ustedes quieran. Pueden convertirlos en sus sirvientes personales, pedirles que les ayuden a entrenar, que les ayuden con su trabajo, que hagan los que haceres de la casa o lo que sea que sea que se les ocurra – Explicaba Tenten antes de formar una maliciosa sonrisa dirigida al sector femenino de la multitud - Y chicas, esto va sobretodo para ustedes. Incluso podrían llegar a pedirles una larga cita y ellos no tendrán otra opción más que aceptar.

\- KYAAAAAA! – Se escuchó un gran grito grupal justo al instante siguiente de que la castaña terminara su sugerente declaración.

\- Bien, ahora que veo que los ánimos están por los cielos comencemos con esto! – Grito alegremente Tenten. Con suerte estos nuevos ánimos que logro levantar dentro de la multitud aumentaría sus ganancias

\- En primer lugar, y para comenzar con buen pie, tenemos a Sai! Chico lindo, sonriente y un gran dibujante. Comencemos con una suma de 20$ dólares por pasar todo un día con este singular pintor. Y chicas, quien sabe, quizás hasta les pueda hacer un retrato en privado – Concluyo la castaña guiñando un ojo.

Y con esto dicho, de repente la multitud conformada por chicas enloqueció.

Sai por su parte, al aun no tener mucha idea sobre el comportamiento normal de las personas, se dedicó simplemente a sonreír los más cortésmente posible y a levantar su mano derecha en forma de saludo.

Eso solo aumento la locura dentro de la multitud

\- Te doy 20$!

\- Yo te doy 25$!

\- No les hagas caso a esas estafadoras, yo te doy 30$!

\- Ellas ni si quiera tienen dinero para peinarse, te daré 35$!

\- No les hagas caso! Aquí! Te daré 45$!

\- Por aquí! 50$!

\- Te daré el anillo de mi madre!

\- Yo te doy las llaves de mi casa!

\- ¨Bien, me tomare el derecho de ignorar a esas 2 ultimas.¨ - Dijo rápidamente Tenten dentro de sus pensamiento con un toque de decepción por lo que acababa de oir - ¨Aunque si vendo ese anillo de bodas tal vez podría.. No, no, no. chica mala, como puedes considerar si quiera hacer eso? Por Kami..¨ - Esa espada en definitiva estaba sacando le peor de ella

Las ofertas no pararon de llegar por un buen tiempo, hasta que..

\- Vendido a esas tres muchachas por 125$! Que lo disfruten chicas. – Anunciaba la castaña haciendo sonar una pequeña campana en el aire para captar la atención de todo el público.

Al parecer en algún punto de las interminables ofertas un grupo de tres chicas llego a la conclusión de que la unión es poder, así que sin dudar combinaron sus presupuestos para ofrecer una finalmente una oferta que no tendría rival.

Seguro, tendrían que compartir su tiempo con el pelinegro entre todas. Pero oye, peor es nada, no?

\- Nuestro siguiente participante es nada más y nada menos que Shikamaru Nara!

Presentaba la castaña, haciendo que el perezoso chico se acercara hacia la vista de todos murmurando un sutil ¨problemático¨ a la vez que se tapaba un poco la boca para ocultar el pequeño bostezo que se le escapaba de los labios

\- Chico serio, tranquilo, relajado y extremadamente listo, perfecto para ayudarles a los maestros en sus labores de la escuela o hasta incluso hacer de tutor para los estudiantes. Comenzaremos con 15 dólares!. – Finalizo la fanática de las armas dándole un sutil codazo en las costillas al amante de las siestas para que dejase de bostezar, ganándose un ¨problemático¨ más por parte de Shikamaru

En esta oportunidad no hubieron demasiadas ofertas, en realidad. Después de todo lo más demandado entre la multitud era la fuerza o la belleza, no tanto la inteligencia.

Sin embargo, un pequeño hombrecillo que no se veía mayor a los 10 años logro alzarse con la victoria entre la multitud, ganando finalmente el tiempo del perezoso Nara.

\- Vendido al pequeño por 45$!

Dijo la castaña, logrando que el niño se acercara a ella dando pequeños brincos de felicidad por su victoria. Algo que, internamente, lograba inflarle el pecho de orgullo a Shiikamaru.

Al fin, alguien que sabía apreciar los dotes de saber trabajar con el cerebro antes que a otras cualidades - Pensaba el Nara con una sutil sonrisa

\- Trata de aprender bastante si? – Le sugiria Tenten al pequeño, luego de revolverle un poco su cabello.

En realidad siempre había tenido un toque maternal con los niños, y este no sería la excepción.

\- Mmm, muchas gracias, Nee-san! –Agradeció el niño luego de que la castaña terminara de desordenar su cabello.

\- Vamos, Nii-san! Entre más rápido lleguemos a mi casa mejor.

Exclamo de forma muy emocionada el pequeño, mientras agarraba la muñeca del Nara y comenzaba a jalarlo para terminar su misión lo más rápido posible.

Si, una misión bien ejecutada.

\- ¨Objetivo cumplido, Nee-chan. Ahora como me prometiste me tendrás que llevar al parque de diversiones este sábado y comprarme todos los dulces que quiera!¨

Pensaba muy emocionado, a la par que feliz, el niño ocasionando una nueva y sutil sonrisa de orgullo en el chico amante del Shogi. En verdad, tal nivel de emoción que presentaba el pequeño le llenaba su pecho de orgullo.

Desde luego, Shikamaru no podía estar más lejos de la realidad que estaba a punto de sufrir.

* * *

 **En una casa cualquiera.**

\- Shiho? Otra vez estas… - Preguntaba una mujer pelimorada con unos ojos que expresaban nada más que cómica decepción al entrar al cuarto de su hija y verla cerca de la ventana.

Shiho era una muy bonita e inteligente chica, científica de Konoha, que aún no pasaba de los veinte, y que usaba en su rostro unos muy extraños lentes en forma de espiral.

Tenía un cabello lizo de color rubio apagado el cual le llegaba hasta la altura de su busto, mientras que su piel se podía apreciar que estaba bien cuidada, además de ser blanca y dar la sensación de tener una muy suave textura al tacto.

En si no había nada de malo con esta chica, o eso se podría haber dicho de no ser porque la rubia se encontraba mirando por su ventana con unos binoculares cómicamente grandes, una expresión totalmente ansiosa, y con una gran sonrisa de la cual se escapaba de manera constante un hilo de saliva que, inconscientemente, se iba limpiando con la manga de su camisa.

Todo esto sumado a que tenía una sábana blanca encima de su cabeza, ocasionando que le tapara todo su cuerpo como si de un largo abrigo se tratase.

\- Eso, muy bien hecho, hermanito. Trae a Shikamaru-kun aquí conmigo, rápido, rápido, jejejej. –Murmuraba la rubia con una voz y una muy extraña risa que alarmaría, literalmente, hasta a su propia madre

Ante esto la señora de la casa simplemente cerró la puerta, disponiéndose a preparar la cena y tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de ver al entrar en esa habitación.

* * *

 **Calle central de Konoha.**

\- A continuación tenemos a un GRAN chico, - Comenzaba a presentar la castaña a la vez que un chico bastante gor… ejem, robusto se acercaba para que todos lo pudiesen ver - y me refiero a GRAN, si es que me entienden, jeje. – Finalizaba la castaña con una corta risa, satisfecha con su propia broma. Sin embargo..

\- Ni puta gracia!.

Se oyó a alguien gritar fuertemente

…

Ante esa valiente exclamación que provenía de un joven ninja que veía el evento junto a algunos de sus amigos para pasar el rato juntos, y que ahora mismo estaba chocando los cinco con ellos al parecer completamente orgullosos por su ocurrencia, la castaña reacciono de la manera más correcta y madura posible, digna de una Junín de su nivel.

Con una tierna sonrisa en su cara invoco uno de sus ya bien conocidos mazos gigantes con grandes picos sobresaliendo del mismo, el cual fue a parar mágicamente en las piernas del ninja a una velocidad incomprensible

\- KAMI-SAMA!

Grito el chico en completo pánico al bajar su vista y observar como sus piernas ahora estaban dobladas en 2 direcciones totalmente opuestas.

\- TIO, TUS PIERNAS! TUS PIERNAS! – Grito uno de sus amigos igual de asustado.

\- ESAS NO DEBERÍAN ESTAR DOBLADAS DE ESA MANERA, NO!? NO!? – Pregunto otro de sus amigos de manera desesperada, comenzado a correr en círculos alrededor del Ninja herido en.. batalla?

Bueno, al menos eso sería lo que dirían al llevarlo al hospital.

\- Y de pensar que tu retiro sería tan rápido.. – Pensó el último de ellos con cierto toque de pena por su amigo.

\- Con ustedes, Chouji Akimichi!

A pesar de todo esto la castaña continuo con la subasta de manera completamente normal, casi como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada. Ganándose así varias miradas de terror por parte de los presentes, pero a la vez también su completa atención.

\- Chico tranquilo, ¨Mientras no te metas con su comida.¨ - Recalcaba en sus pensamientos de forma algo asustada - amable y con bastante fuerza, además de gran resistentencia. Perfecto para trabajos que exijan un gran esfuerzo físico. Comenzaremos con otros 20$

Esta vez hubo un poco más de reacción por parte de la audiencia a comparación de la anterior venta.

Mientras tanto se podía ver como el chico Akimichi comenzaba abrir con su típica expresión feliz una bolsa de papas que tenía guardada entre sus bolsillos, para posteriormente comenzar a devorar su contenido hasta que las ofertas terminasen.

\- Vendido a ese buen hombre constructor! – Comenzó a felicitar Tenten, a la vez que el constructor levantaba su brazo derecho vitoreando su compra - Sáquele el mayor provecho. ¨Y por amor a Kami no se le ocurra llamarlo gordo¨ - Pensó en un tono asustado y casi suplicante la castaña.

\- COMO QUE SOY GORDO!?

\- KAMI-SAMAAAAAA! TEN PIEDAAAAADD!

Fueron los fuertes gritos que se escucharon en la lejania, haciendo que todos los presente voltean sus cabezas hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Tenten, dirigiéndole decenas de miradas acusadoras

\- … Yo… Creo que es un buen momento para hacerles saber que no se aceptan devoluciones, verdad? Jajaj – Mencionaba la castaña mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza por el nerviosismo.

Antes esas palabras, se podía ver como se formaba en la cabeza de todos los presentes una gran gota de agua

\- Ahora señoras y señores, tenemos a Lee! El… el es un buen tipo. – Dijo de manera algo desanimada la castaña

Ella lo apreciaba, Tenten en verdad apreciaba a su amigo/compañero de equipo, pero simplemente no podía encontrar ningún otro alago más que pueda darle. Era algo triste si te parabas a pensarlo, así que lo mejor era no hacerlo.

\- Hola a todos!.

A pesar de eso Lee de todas formas se presentó con el autoestima por lo más alto de lo posible. Además de al estar terminando regalar a todos los presentes una, según él, sonrisa encantadora/conquistadora, mientras alzaba el pulgar derecho y brindaba un guiño ¨coqueto¨ a todas las chicas que aún se encontraban ahí.

No hubo ninguna reacción..

El ambiente le pareció algo extraño a los ojos de Lee.

A pesar de ya haberse presentado ¨encantadoramente¨ los aldeanos presentes no posaban su mirada en él.

Algunos estaban mirando el cielo y comentando entre ellos el buen clima que hacía, algunas chicas conversaban y compartían tranquilamente chismes entre ellas mientras mataban el rato hasta que llegue el siguiente participante, otros al parecer revisaban si su ropa estaba bien acomodada, y otros pocos se inclinaban en el piso para poder, al parecer de Lee, amarrarse bien los pasadores de sus zapatos (Lo curioso es que ya iban unos 10 minutos amarrándoselos. Esos pasadores de seguro eran bastante complicados de amarrar)

Realmente un ambiente extraño - Pensaba Lee.

Mientras tanto se podía ver como Tenten estaba detrás de su amigo sosteniendo un pequeño pañuelo blanco que usaba para limpiarse lo que al parecer eran unas muy diminutas lágrimas que se le escapaban de sus ojos.

En verdad era una pena la situación de Lee - Pensaba la castaña.

\- Co-comenzaremos con una suma de 5$, si quieren pu-pueden pagarlo hasta en cómodas cuotas mensuales. – Sugirió la castaña con un leve tartamudeo.

…

…

No hubo ofertas.

\- Bu-bueno, entonces qué tal si le rebajamos el pre-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su propuesta Tenten alcanzo a escuchar una muy energética y familiar voz viniendo desde lo lejos. Solo esperaba que no sea la persona que se imaginaba.

\- UN MOMENTO! YO LO COMPRARE AL PRECIO QUE SEA! – Grito efusivamente un raro hombre vestido con las mismas mallas verdes que su compañero de equipo.

\- Mmm, entonces que sean 80$. – Cerro el negocio rápidamente Tenten.

Si algo había aprendido al pasar tantos años con su equipo era que la estupidez de su maestro y su amigo no tenían remedio, así que al menos sacaría el mayor provecho de esta situación

\- ES UN TRATO! – acepto sin pensarlo su… curioso maestro - LEE, VOY A HACER QUE SEAS EL PRIMERO EN PROBAR MI NUEVA Y SUPER EXIJENTE RUTINA DE EJERCICIOS POSIBLEMENTE LETAL! NO ME DECEPCIONES LEE, ya que, después de todo, MI CONFIANZA ESTA CONTIGO AL 100%!.

Terminaba su discurso el curioso maestro con una sonrisa incluso superior a la que mostro Lee previamente, y con una extraña expresión de puro orgullo paternal dirigida hacia el chico.

A la misma vez, su joven copia miraba a su maestro hacia arriba con una expresión de total gratitud y admiración, a la par de que desde sus ojos iban cayendo pequeñas lágrimas que no podía controlar por la extrema felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento..

\- Gai-sensei..

\- Lee..

\- Gai-sensei!

\- Lee!

\- GAI-SENSEI!

\- LEE!

Con cada mención de sus nombres una extraña nube rosa se iba formando detrás de ellos, y unos pequeños pétalos de flores cruzaban por sus rostros a través del viento.

\- NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!.

Mencionaron ambas copias al mismo tiempo y a todo pulmón luego de comenzar a prepararse como si de atletas profesionales se tratasen, para luego iniciar una carrera a toda velocidad hacia el otro extremo de la aldea sin un motivo aparente.

Y así, los dos extraños hombres se fueron perdiendo de vista en la lejanía

Otra vez la multitud solo guardo silencio.

\- Lamento eso ultimo… en serio, lo lamento tanto. – Se disculpaba dolorosamente la castaña mientras intentaba taparse el rostro con su mano derecha.

Que todo el mundo sepa que ella no eligió a su equipo!

\- Pero en fin, ya nos estamos acercando al final de este evento, damas y caballeros. Por lo que espero que tengan preparado el dinero para estas dos últimas personas!. – Exclamo fuertemente Tenten levantando su puño a la par que el ánimo del publico subía nuevamente.

\- ¨Me pregunto si de verdad lo hará participar. ¨ - Se preguntaba al recordar su conversación con Ino hace unos cuantos días, justo un día después de haber aceptado el trabajo.

Sabía que Ino solo quería obtener su respectiva y sana venganza, pero.. En fin, de eso ya se preocuparía después.

\- Nuestro penúltimo participante será seguramente un gran sorpresa para muchos de ustedes, debido a que es nada más y nada menos que… Neji Hyuga!

Al terminar su presentación, el chico Hyuga simplemente se limito a subir y pararse en medio de la plataforma, dirigiéndole una mirada más fría que el mismo hielo haciatodos los presenten quienes pudieron sentir un escalofrió pasando por todo su cuerpo

\- Otro chico guapo, aunque esta vez mucho más serio que el primero. Buen luchador, profesor, chico inteligente y bastante calmado, perfecto para las chicas o hasta para ser instructor de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – Explicaba la castaña - Este es un artículo bastante raro de ver en estas situaciones, por lo que comenzaremos con un poco más alto que con los demás, en concreto una suma de 25$!. Que comiencen las ofertas.

Entonces muchas ofertas comenzaron a llegar. Seguro, el chico era aterrador, pero muchos podían ver una oportunidad de oro en este momento de poner al prodigio Hyuga en su lugar.

Imaginen las posibilidades! El poder ordenarle que haga lo que sea que deseen al genio Hyuga sin que este pueda tener la posibilidad de negarse!

Esta era una oportunidad que no se presentaría hasta dentro de otros mil años.

Sin embargo, tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con un gran rival.

\- Vendido a la chica con pelo ondulado morado por.. 200 dolares!. – Anuncio la castaña gritando lo mas fuerte que podia y con un brillo en sus ojos con signos de dólar - Que la pasen bien tortolos! Jejej.

Tenten estaba simplemente maravillada.

Con esta gran oferta que logro obtener estaba, si no le fallaban sus cálculos, a un muy pequeño paso de obtener esa hermosa espada.

\- KYAAAA – Gritaba de igual manera la ganadora, agarrando sus muy sonnrojadas mejillas, y meciendo todo su cuerpo de un lado a otro en un estado de completa emoción - Gracias Tenten-san! Vamos Neji-kun, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. – Finalizaba la pelimorada cruzando sus brazos con el prodigio, queriendoselo llevar lo más rápido posible.

\- Claro.. – Respondió Neji muy incómodamente.

 **En una calle de Konoha.**

Luego de unos minutos caminando lejos de la multitud se podía ver cómo, aun con los brazos entrelazados, Neji y la chica ganadora de su tiempo iban frenando poco a poco su paso, llegando hasta al punto de detenerse. Y entonces..

\- Ya no nos pueden ver? – Pregunto una voz masculina con un tono bastante grave que provenía extrañamente de la chica pelinemorada.

\- Si, ya es seguro. – Respondió Neji con su cabeza en dirección contraria, evitando a todo costo mirar a su acompañante. Sabía que esto había sido una mala idea.

Con esto dicho la ganadora rompió el abrazo que estaba manteniendo con el chico, mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos alejándose de él, para finalmente hacer un sello con sus manos disipando el jutsu que había estado realizando desde un principio.

Al disiparse el humo, producto de la cancelación del Henge, se podía observar como la figura de un joven Hyuga con un aspecto bastante parecido a Neji ( _Excepto a que el llevaba el pelo corto y tenía otra vestimenta_ ) aparecía.

…

…

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar, solo se dedicaban a mirar en direcciones totalmente opuestas

\- Ejem – Tosio - Bu-bueno… - Comenzaba a romper el silencio Neji con el tono de voz más grave que pudiera lograr - gracias por la ayuda, **amigo**.

Por alguna razón quiso recalcar muy especialmente esa última palabra.

\- Na-nada, no te preocupes. – Respondió el chico con el mismo tono grave de voz que Neji.

De alguna manera hacer eso ayudaba para aligerar el ambiente.. O sea era lo que creían los dos Hyugas, sin darse cuenta de que eso solo los hacia ver incluso más sospechosos de lo que ya de por si se veian

\- Después de todo te debía una por ese día que me salvaste. – Concluyo el chico.

\- Si..

…

…

\- Bueno – Se rompió el silencio una vez más. Esta vez gracias al chico recién descubierto - entonces supongo que eso ya es todo, no? Nos vemos luego, Neji.

\- Claro, hasta pronto, Nakamura. – Se despidió el prodigio sin querer verle a los ojos y empezando su recorrido hacia sus aposentos.

…

…

Bien, todo se iba poco a poco arreglando. Ahora todo volvería a la normalidad al fin, con esa despedida cada uno podría ir a sus respectivos hogares y olvidar toda esta rara situación.

Pero las esperanzas de Neji fueron destrozadas en el momento en el que

\- Nakamura, porque estas…? – Preguntaba Neji nerviosamente al darse cuenta que su amigo aun lo estaba siguiendo

\- Vivimos en el mismo lugar. – Respondió secamente su amigo en un tono de voz casi muerto. Para el esta situación no era mejor tampoco.

\- Oh, es verdad. – Respondió Neji con el mismo tono de voz, maldiciendo el haber no tomado otro camino al olvidar que ambos eran Hyugas y, por lo tanto, vivian en los mismos aposentos.

\- Si.. – Dijo su amigo volviendo a retomar su camino junto a Neji.

…

…

Sin embargo, la silenciosa caminata logro serviles para poder adentrarse en sus pensamientos, tratando de olvidar el que estaban caminando justo al lado del otro.

Pero, repentinamente llegaron a sus cerebros una par de preguntas increíblemente extrañas.

Porque el henge tenia que ser de una chica!? No, olvídense de eso. Mejor preguntarse porque también ese Henhe que simulaba a una chica tenia que actuar como si estuviese perdidamente enamorada del chico!?

…

…

Ante esto el ambiente solo pudo volverse mucho más tenso que antes

…

…

\- ¨Qué incomodo¨ – Pensaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

 **Volviendo a la calle principal de Konoha.**

\- Vamos, te toca. – Dijo Ino empujando a Naruto para que suba a la plataforma de una buena vez por todas.

El rubio por su parte ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para tratar de escapar, así que hizo la única opción mas viable que le quedaba.

Suplicar.

\- Ino, si es por la broma del otro día me disculpare, te invitare al almuerzo, lo que sea, pero no me hagas ir ahí! Qué pasa si me compra algún sobreexplotador y me hace trabajar hasta la muerte!? Eh!? Ehh!? – Decía Naruto con 2 cómicas cascadas de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, formando un pequeño charco debajo de los pies del par de rubios.

\- No seas infantil y sube. – Decía la Yamanaka aun empujando a su amigo -Hasta le he pedido a Tenten que seas tú el que cierre el evento para que sea algo especial.

\- Hoy era mi día libre, eso ya era algo especial! – Reclamo de forma tajante - No quiero tener que trabajar hoy tambie.. EHHNN!?

Antes de que pudiera terminar su queja, el rubio lanzo un pequeño grito de asombro al finalmente ya haber sido lanzado por Ino en frente de todo el mundo. Por alguna razón se sentía en una clase de ejecución pública.

\- Damas y caballeros, lamento decir que este evento está a punto de acabar. Agradecemos bastante sus adquisiciones y les aseguramos que esto ayudara notablemente para cumplir nuestra meta propuesta. Sin embargo, antes de terminar tenemos a un último e inesperado chico por presentar. Con ustedes, Uzumaki Naruto!.

\- …

Dejen de mirarme, por favor! – Suplicaba el rubio dentro de su mente. Al parecer recién ahora se percataba con que sufría de pánico escénico

\- Chico simpático, divertido, bastante alegre, y amable. Tambien es bastante fuerte, aunque su apariencia no lo demuestre. Perfecto para arduos trabajos o ayudar en los que haceres del hogar. Comenzaremos con algo un poco más elevado para terminar este evento con broche de oro, literalmente hablando. Jejej – Soltaba una nueva broma junto a su pequeña risa la castaña al terminar su presentación. Pero..

\- NI PUTA GRACIA!

…

De repente se escuchó, una vez más, la valiente exclamación proveniente del herido chico de hasta hace poco que usaba lo último de sus fuerzas en sus brazos para comenzar a levantarse del duro suelo de la calle, y logrando el poder así plantarle cara a su agresora nuevamente.

No le importaba si sus piernas estaban rotas, si alguien decía o se atrevía a soltar una broma tan mala como esa, el siempre estaría allí para poder quejar-

\- AHHHHH! MIS OJOOOOOSSSS!

Entonces mágicamente, y sin que nadie supiera como, el valiente chico como por arte de brujería ahora tenía 2 kunais clavados en sus ojos.

\- ESTOY CIEGO! ESTOY CIEGO! AIUDAAAAAAA! – Gritaba mientras rodaba cómicamente por el suelo.

\- NO TE PODÍAS QUEDAR CALLADO, NO!? MALDITA SEA! - Decía uno de sus amigos mientras trataba de sacarles los kunais incrustados en sus pupilas.

\- AHORA QUE MAS QUIERES QUE TE QUITEN, IDIOTA!? – Dijo otro de sus amigos. Si seguía así se les iba a morir muy rápido el chico.

\- Este nos salió masoquista… - Reflexiono en su mente el último de ellos a la vez que miraba con ligera decepción a su estúpido amigo.

Naruto mientras tanto estaba sumamente asustado. El pudo verlo! Pudo ver muy bien quien fue el responsable de tal desalmado ataque. Y lo peor es que se encontraba junto a ella! Junto a la loca!

\- Así que, comencemos con 40$!

Si, en definitiva su amiga castaña estaba completamente loca. – Pensaba asustado el rubio al no notar ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz de la castaña.

Pero tenía que dejar el miedo de lado. Ahora había cosas mucho mas importantes que solucionar! Recuperar su día libre!

\- Tenten, de verdad que yo nunca me ofrecí para participar! Por favor, cancela esto, cancela mi participación!. – Rogaba el rubio desesperadamente con sus manos juntas en forma de oración y dedicándole su ultima gran técnica perfeccionada.

Ojos de cachorro no jutsu!

Se acabó, esta era la táctica definitiva! Tal vez no pudo lograr persuadir el frio corazón de Ino para que lo deje escapar, pero con este jutsu. No. Con esta técnica ancestral! Estaba seguro de que lograría persuadir a Tenten.

\- Naruto – Decía la castaña apoyando ambas manos en los hombros del chico con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba su confianza en el - te creo.

\- Tenten.. – Al escuchar esas palabras tan hermosas Naruto solo pudo mirar a su amiga. No. A su salvadora! con ojos llenos de total gratitud, incapaz de saber que la castaña aún no había terminado de hablar.

\- Pero como dijo Ino, no importa las circunstancias solo importa que la persona haya firmado para que sea algo oficial. – Concluyo perdiendo la reciente mirada de admiración que le estaba mandando el rubio- Lo siento, chico. – Se disculpaba poniéndole la palma de su mano en su cabeza.

A Tenten le agradaba mucho Naruto, principalmente porque parecía un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, y mas ahora que había hecho esos ojos tan tiernos. Pero si le iban a poner a escoger entre su amigo o esa hermosa espada que estaba esperándola.. Bueno, no había mucho que pensar.

\- Pero yo nunca quise firmar!. – Trato de reclamar una vez más el ojiazul. Pero..

\- …

Tenten decidió utilizar justo ese momento para revisar si sus uñas estaban en un buen estado

\- No me ignores simplemente!. – Exigió Naruto moviendo sus brazos en todas las direcciones posibles de una manera infantil.

\- Bien! Entonces, alguien ofrecerá 40$ por este curioso articulo? – siguió ignorándolo - Les aseguro que amortizaran el gasto en muy poco tiempo con él.

\- Ofrezco 45$ por el uzumaki! – Exclamo el que parecía ser un pescador

\- Yo ofrezco 50$! Después de todo necesito de alguien que pueda trabajar sin descanso alguno. – Dijo un alto hombre que parecía ser un comerciante.

\- Lo siento, pero la construcción de edificios es algo en lo que se necesita la mayor mano de obra posible, así que con tu permiso, ofrezco 60$ por el chico rubio! – Refuto el constructor.

\- Adiós a mi día libre..jeje.. – Decía Naruto en un tono deprimente, estando de cuclillas, dándole la espalda al público y formando un pequeño circulo en el piso con su dedo indice.

Una nube negra se comenzaba a posar encima de su cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Todo pasara pronto. Es solo un día. – Animaba la castaña dándole suaves palmas en el cabello de su amigo para hacerle saber ella estaba ahí en su dolor.

\- Jujujuj, lo siento caballeros pero ese lindo chico rubio se ira conmigo durante todo el resto del día. Ofrezco 60$ por el bonbon. -

\- Eh? – Dijeron a la vez el rubio y la castaña al voltear su mirada para ver quién era el responsable de tal fuerte declaración.

 _Ojala nunca lo hubiesen hecho.._

 _Frente a ellos se encontraba un muy alto y musculoso hombre en sus quizás 40 años, bronceado, vestido con una especie de Yukata femenino de diseño floral con muchas plumas exóticas alrededor de él y una gran capa de maquillaje en su rostro mirando con unos ojos soñadores y un poco (Demasiado) lascivos hacia nuestro querido protagonista._

 _Al momento en que la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos oscuros finalmente se conectaron con los ojos azules del rubio el robusto señor aprovecho en mandarle un cariñoso beso volado para enseguida mover los labios formando una oración la cual que Naruto podia jurar que decía ¨Hoy no te voy a dejar descansar, cariño.¨_

\- TENTEN! – Grito Naruto logrando sacar del estado de shock a la castaña.

\- Si? - Respondió Tenten aun con ciertas dudas sobre si esa persona era real

\- DIME RÁPIDO, PUEDO COMPRAR YO MISMO EL DIA CONMIGO!? PAGARE LO QUE SEA!. – Pregunto de forma ya muy desesperada el rubio.

Demonios, daría hasta su departamento de ser necesario! Antes su pureza que un trozo ladrillos combinados!

\- No, la verdad es que si haces eso sería algo bastante raro. – Rompió sus esperanzas la amante de las armas - Además, dudo mucho que puedas pagar los 65$. – Finalizo la castaña logrando que su amigo se acercara bastante cerca de su persona (Ganándose un diminuto sonrojo de la chica) y reclamara fuertemente.

\- ESO NO ES CIERTO! ESTOY SEGURO QUE YO TENGO LO SUFICIENTE PARA PODER PA.. gar…

Lamentablemente, luego de abrir su billetera en forma de rana para demostrarle a Tenten que hablaba en serio lo único que consiguió Naruto fue ver como una pequeña polilla escapaba volando fuera de ella.

En ese instante todos los presentes pudieron sentir como el ambiente se volvió extremadamente incómodo, a la vez que comenzaba a correr una fría y extraña brisa de aire.

Tenten simplemente le dirigió una mirada de ¨ _Te lo dije._ ¨ a su amigo, mientras que el rostro de este reflejaba perfectamente la expresión de alguien que ha perdido completamente el sentido de la vida.

\- .. Hasta aquí llego mi vida eh?... jajaj… jaj… - Dijo Naruto de forma resignada con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa mientras sus ojos miraban al cielo perdidos en la nada.

\- Pffff, JAJAJAJAJJ!.

De repente Ino, que hasta el momento permanecía en total silencio, no pudo soportar más y dejo escapar la gran risa que estaba conteniendo desde hace mucho rato al ver la hilarante situación en la que se encontraba su amigo.

Su broma estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- ¨Ino, eres un monstruo para poder reírte de esto, lo sabes no?.¨ - Decía Tenten de manera incrédula dentro de sus pensamientos al escuchar como su amiga seguía riendo sin poder contenerse.

\- Pfff, este es mi día de suerte jajaja. Pobre Naruto, si pudieses ver tu cara jajaja. Pero supongo eso te enseñara a no jugarme ese tipo de bromas. – Decía la rubia para si misma aun con pequeñas carcajadas que se les escapaba de vez en cuando.

\- Alguien da 65$? - Preguntaba la castaña, dejando por un momento a su deprimido amigo, sin recibir ninguna respuesta - Nadie? En ese caso, Naruto es vendido por

Ino mientras tanto seguía disfrutando de los buenos y divertidos resultados que estaban dando su broma.

Al escuchar la última gran oferta por parte de ese extraño hombre Ino pudo darse cuenta de que ninguno de los últimos espectadores daban indicios de querer superarla, lo cual terminaría haciendo que él sea el afortunado dueño del rubio durante todo el resto del día.

Esto no podría ponerse mejor – Pensaba la Yamanaka sin poder contener su malevola risa

En realidad Ino no tenía idea de donde había salido esa persona, pero para los planes de ella, en este momento le caía como anillo al dedo.

Sin embargo..

Lo siento, pero te dije que te la devolvería con creces. – Pensaba de manera divertida la rubia al observar la cara devastada de su amigo. –Ahora veamos que tan bien la pasas en tu día libre, Naru-

\- Ofrezco 70$

No todo siempre sale perfectamente a lo planeado.

\- Eh?

De repente, justo en el momento en que la rubia ya podía sentir el sabor de la victoria en sus finos labios, alguien extrañamente subió la oferta.

Ino, al querer saber quién era la otra persona que deseaba a Naruto por el resto del día, comenzó a buscar con la mirada entre las multitud que aún estaban viendo el evento, terminándose por encontrar con una linda chica, quizás un par de años menor que ella, de ojos y pelo ondulado negro claro, con una figura de acuerdo a su edad.

Ino nunca antes había visto a esa chica por la aldea, pero sin saber la razón comenzó a sentir un ligero fastidio con solo mirarla. Quizás era porque había retrasado el final de su broma? No estaba segura, pero algo tenía en claro..

Esa sensación era molesta.

\- ¨Quién es esa chica? – Se preguntaba la Yamanaka - Bueno.. no importa. Esto no cambia los planes. – Desestimo mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a plasmarse en su rostro nuevamente. - De todas maneras seguramente ella hará que Naruto trabaje durante todo el di-

Y justo en ese momento, Ino de repente se dio cuenta de algo..

\- Porque lo está mirando así?.. – Murmuro sus pensamientos sin querer.

Dentro de Ino, aun sin saber el porqué, iba aumentando esa extraña sensación en su estómago. No le gustaba esa mirada, en verdad no le gustaba para nada. Porque esa chica estaba dirigiéndole la misma mirada a Naruto que la que ella y Sakura le daban a Sasuke durante su infancia?

La meta principal de su broma solo era fastidiar por completo el único día libre de Naruto como venganza por su broma anterior, por lo que en realidad no importaba si era un travesti o una **niña** la que se encargara de esa tarea. Pero esta chica… esta chica estaba logrando fastidiarle más su propio día que el de Naruto.

Esto era muy extraño para ella, otra vez sentía que volvía a ser la pequeña niña mimada que era antes, esa pequeña niña que se enojaba en sobremanera cuando sentía que le estaban arrebatando alguna de sus pertenencias.

Se estaba sintiendo porque se iba a llevar a Naruto? Ni en broma, eso sería totalmente ilógico. Después de todo acaso no fue este su plan desde el principio? Que alguien se lo llevara? Tenía que comenzar a calmarse y analizar la situación otra vez..

Okey.

Primero Naruto había caído por completo en su trampa

Perfecto

Luego alguien había ofrecido dinero para llevárselo

Mejor aún.

Pero ese alguien era una linda chica –

Okey..

Y esa chica estaba mirando a Naruto con esos tontos ojos y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas

Maldita.

Bien, parece que ya había encontrado cual era la causa de sus problemas.

\- Ella no estará pensando en.. ? - No quería llegar a esa conclusión - No, eso es imposible verdad? Hablamos de Naruto después de todo.. jaja.. Tsk. – chasqueaba finalmente la lengua, dirigiéndose a la única persona que la podía ayudarla en este momento

\- Lo siento, muévanse, permiso.

Eran algunas de las palabras que iba soltando Ino al momento de apartar a las personas en su camino dentro de la multitud, hasta que por fin pudo hallar a su objetivo

\- Oiga. – Dijo cansadamente la rubia al momento de llegar al lado del extraño hombre que también quería ganar el tiempo de Naruto.

Ino lo tenía claro en su mente, prefería que su amigo se vaya con este raro señor antes que con esa chica.

\- Mmm? Se le ofrece algo linda señorita? – Pregunto el hombre algo extrañado pero esperando pacientemente a que la chica pudiese recuperar el aliento.

Al oir la pregunta, y luego de soltar sus rodillas en las cuales se estaba apoyando para poder respirar mejor, Ino levanto su mirada y comenzó a poner en marcha su nuevo plan.

\- No me diga que va a dejar que esa chica logre comprar lo que usted quería no? – Pregunto incrédulamente, haciéndolo sentir como si casi el mero hecho de pensárselo fuese una tontería.

\- Tú crees que deba ofrecer más? – Pregunto el robusto hombre acariciando su mejilla y mirando con ojos dudosos a la Yamanaka

\- Por supuesto que si, usted llego antes. Acaso va a dejar que esa niña se quede el día entero con su rubio? – Respondió Ino rápidamente, rogando internamente a que este señor fuese fácil de manipular.

\- Tienes razón! Ofrezco 75$!. –

Y al parecer lo era.

\- Bien, tenemos 75$ por aquí. – Decía Tenten, alegre porque las ofertas seguían subiendo. - Alguien ofrece más.

\- Ino, tan enojada estas para querer que me lleve esa persona?.. – Pensaba Naruto tristemente, habiendo podido escuchar lo que su amiga decía gracias al poder de Kurama.

En ese momento Naruto lo pudo recordar. KURAMA! EL TENIA A KURAMA!

Ahí estaba pensando en cómo salir de esta situación por si solo cuando tenía en su interior a una bestia mítica que había existido por miles de año y que cuenta con, muy seguramente, un conocimiento infinitamente mayor a cualquier humano vivo en la tierra.

Entonces con los ánultimimos otra vez por los aires al pensar que finalmente había encontrado la solución para todo este problema, Naruto confiadamente fue a preguntarle a su inquilino su opinión. Pero lo único que recibió simplemente fue..

 **\- Estas jodido. –** _Respondió Kurama para posteriormente cortar la conexión telepática que mantenía con su tonto compañero._

Bueno, ahí se iba su salvación.

\- Ofrezco 85$! – Subio la oferta la pelinegra, ganándose sin que lo supiera la gratitud de Naruto.

\- Que no le intimide suba un poca más! – Reclamo un poco enojada la Yamanaka, haciendo que el hombre nerviosamente suba su oferta.

\- Doy 90$!

\- 95$!

\- Vamos, solo un poco más – Dijo Ino nuevamente. En verdad esa chica y su lo que parecía interminable cantidad de dinero la estaban hartando.

\- Yo no creo que deba pagar tan-

\- Solo lo está engañando! ella no tiene nada mas que eso, se lo puedo asegurar!

En verdad el robusto hombre quería conseguir quedarse con Naruto, pero esa suma tan elevada de precio le hacía temer el temer gastar aún más.

Apuesto a que eso es lo último que tiene para ofrecer! Usted tiene que quedarse con Naruto. – Negó Ino muy rápidamente tratando de convencer al hombre de no darse por vencido

Estaba comenzando a levantar la voz más de lo que hubiese querido en un primer momento, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, de alguna forma el que Naruto termine yendo con esa chica le daba un mal presentimiento. O al menos eso es lo que trataba de convencerse.

\- Si tú lo dices.. – Contesto aun con un poco de dudas el hombre - doy 110$!. – Grito finalmente su oferta a la castaña.

Al oír como logro convencer al extraño hombre de subir su oferta un poco más, otra vez se comenzaba a formar una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios de Ino

Ahora es imposible que ella pue-

Pero nuevamente..

\- O-ofrezco 130$!

La suerte no estaba con ella..

La chica estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que había hecho, justo ahora había gastado todos sus ahorros en esa oferta, su madre seguro le daría un buen regaño por eso al llegar a casa.

Pero cuando recordaba que esto era por conseguir estar cerca de su héroe de armadura naranja y mechones dorados sabía que valdría completamente la pena el gasto.

\- I-imposible, por qué demonios gasta tanto dinero?. – Tartamudeo la rubia

En el caso de Ino aún no sabía el porqué, pero se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

\- Jojoj, tenemos una extremadamente grande oferta por ahí. Algún valiente mas quiere subir la puja? Nadie?.

No hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de la multitud. Luego de escuchar esa oferta tan alta que se había hecho ya no quedaba nadie que pudiese o se atreviese a superarla.

En ese momento, y viendo que ya no se podía hacer nada, varias personas comenzaban a retirarse maldiciendo su mala suerte mientras otras aún se quedaban allí para poder terminar sus conversaciones pendientes.

\- Lo siento querida, pero eso es todo lo que me puedo permitir para un capricho. Es una pena que ese bonbon se me vaya, pero estoy segura que esa chica sabrá aprovecharlo muy bien, no lo crees?. – Decía el hombre mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

…

Al no recibir respuesta alguna y al notar como la mirada de la Yamanaka estaba oculta por sus cabellos debido a su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, el hombre cerró los ojos y puso un dedo en su mejilla, dedicándose un minuto para pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En menos de un minuto el extraño hombre abrió un poco rápido sus ojos al llegar a una conclusión. Al entender lo que estaba pasando simplemente se limitó a volver a dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia al lado de el, brindándole una sonrisa comprensiva para al segundo siguiente comenzar a retirarse, negando ligeramente con su cabeza y murmurado un sutil ¨Ahh, los jovenes¨

Sin embargo, Ino no logro percatarse de nada de eso, gracias a seguir perdida dentro de sus pensamientos.

\- Si esa chica estaba ofreciendo tanto dinero es porque en verdad quiere que Naruto se vaya con ella, y si ella quiere con tanto esfuerzo ganar el tiempo de Naruto para sí sola es porque debe estar…

Justo al instante de haber terminado ese pensamiento se podía ver como el cuerpo de la Yamanaka pegaba un pequeño espasmo por un segundo. Finalmente habiallegado a la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando negar, produciéndole una gran caída de ánimo casi tan fuerte a la que tuvo al enterarse de la muerte de su padre.

\- Vaya, parece que el ultimo comprador se retira, por lo cual.. FELICIDADES SEÑORITA, ERES LA GANADORA DE ESTA ULTIMA PUJA! Acércate por favor para que puedas conocer a tu premio. – Felicitaba la rubia dándole un gran golpe a la espalda de Naruto con la palma de su mano

\- Hey!. – Reclamo Naruto de manera enojada a su amiga castaña.

El golpe podía tolerárselo, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero como podía llamarlo un premio? Bueno, técnicamente lo era, pero… PERO IGUAL SONABA MAL!

Antes de que Tenten pudiese comenzar una discusión con el rubio, la chica que logro ganar el día con el ojiazul se acercó a este tímidamente con la mirada en el suelo, la cual de vez en cuando se levantaba para encontrarse con los ojos azules puros del rubio, solo para que al instante siguiente volviera a bajarla por la vergüenza.

\- Ho-hola Naruto-san, espero no presentarte ninguna molestia. – Saludo de manera tímida la chica. Era algo tierna los ojos de Naruto, le hacía recordar en cierta manera a Hinata.

\- Para nada! De hecho, te agradezco bastante el que hayas ganado. Daré lo mejor de mí por el resto del día. – Respondió Naruto alegremente con su gran sonrisa personal ocasionando un nuevo y más grade sonrojo en la pelinegra.

A decir verdad ahora Naruto se sentía muy feliz.

Seguro, aun no podría disfrutar plenamente tranquilo de su día libre como lo planeo en un principio, pero podría haber sido todo esto mucho peor si ese extraño hombre hubiese ganado la subasta.

El solo pensar en esa posibilidad causaba que un escalofrió recorriera por todo el cuerpo del rubio.

\- S-si, igual yo. Naruto-. San. – Respondió la chica aun con su mirada en el suelo y su cara casi tan roja como el cabello de la madre del Uzumaki

\- Muy bien señorita – Interrumpió Tenten mientras se acercaba a los dos chicos - este muchachón será todo tuyo por el resto del día, así que vayan a divertirse par de torto-

\- No lo hara..

De repente, antes de que Tenten pudiese cerrar su último negocio que la separaba de recibir de una vez por todas su sueldo, se escuchó la negación de una voz.

\- Eh?

Al voltear hacia la dirección de dónde provenía esa negación los 3 chicos se encontraron a una Ino que los miraba, sobretodo a la pelinegra, con una expresión totalmente seria junto a un leve toque de rencor.

\- Naruto no ira a ningún lado. – Decía la Yamanaka mientras se acercaba lentamente al lugar en donde se encontraban los chicos.

\- Ino? – Eso era todo lo que podía decir Naruto por lo confundido que estaba.

En todo este tiempo que se había vuelto alguien cercano a Ino nunca la había visto de esta manera, con una expresión tan seria..

Seguro, varias veces se había molestado con él por alguna tontería que se le ocurría hacer y que no le causaba la más mínima gracia a la Yamanaka, pero aun en esas ocasiones se podía sentir fácilmente que en el fondo no era nada serio.

Ahora era totalmente lo contrario.

\- Disculpe, pero yo he ganado la puja justamente. – Reclamo de manera rápida la chica al sentir cierto grado de hostilidad dirigida hacia ella por parte de la Yamanaka.

Qué problema tenía con ella? – Se preguntaba la pelinegra

\- Eso no me importa. – Menciono cortante la rubia mientras pasaba de largo a la chica como si esta no existiera y se acercaba a su compañera de generación- Tenten, Naruto nunca acepto a entrar en esto, yo lo engañe para poder jugarle una broma, así que cancela esta última subasta. – Exigió rápidamente.

En verdad quería que todo esto se termine lo más rápido posible.

\- Lo siento Ino, pero Naruto está en la lista de participantes, e incluso la ha firmado. –Negó calmadamente Tenten a la par que le dirigía una mirada algo extrañada a su amiga.

Porque parecía que con su negación Ino se ponía cada vez más nerviosa? Si era sincera, ya podía darse una idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su amiga.

\- Pero él ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba firmando! – Protestaba Ino levantando nuevamente la voz - así que esto simplemente no cuenta.

\- Ino.. – Comenzó a hablar Tenten en un tono comprensivo, casi el mismo con el que una madre se dirigiría a su pequeña hija. -Tu misma dijiste que no importaba para nada las circunstancias, sino que lo único que importaba es que la firma sea verídica. Y esta firma – Explico a la par que sacaba el mismo papel que Ino uso para engañar a Naruto hace unos días - lo es.

Ante esto a Ino ya no le quedaba mucho más que decir. Si se paraba a pensarlo todo lo que estaba sucediendo había sido gracias a ella.

Ella fue la que engaño a Naruto con la firma en primer lugar, ella fue la que le dijo esas cosas a Tenten, ella fue la que jalo a su amigo hasta aquí a pesar de que este no quería.

Todo fue gracias a ella.

Y ahora aquí estaba, tratando de refutar las palabras que salieron de su propia boca hasta hace solo unos pocos días.

\- Eso.. – Ino se estaba quedando en blanco.

\- Entonces.. - Interrumpió la pelinegra aun no muy segura de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero aun así estaba impaciente por reclamar su premio - ahora que todo está arreglado, nos vamos yendo Naruto-san? – Sugirió la chica.

\- Eh?

Naruto no estaba mejor que la pelinegra, de hecho estaba incluso más confundido que ella.

Todo el mundo siempre criticaba lo denso o distraído que era Naruto para casi todos los aspectos de la vida, pero en esta ocasión hasta él podía darse cuenta que algo estaba mal con su buena amiga Ino.

Una cosa que siempre ha caracterizado a Naruto es lo mucho que se preocupa por sus seres queridos, terminando por siempre buscar una manera de cuidar o ayudarles cuando les ocurriese cualquier problema.

Después de todo el algún día se convertiría en el próximo Hokage, así que ese se volvería su deber en un futuro, con la diferencia que ahora sería con toda la aldea.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión era diferente.

El rubio en verdad estaba tratando lo mejor que podía en buscar la manera de ayudar a Ino con lo que sea que la estaba molestando, pero era imposible lograr hacer eso si ni si quiera sabia con claridad la razón de sus problemas o de su repentino cambio en su estado de animo

Sinceramente era frustrante.

\- Ah, claro. – Respondió Naruto a la pelinegra aun algo perdido en sus pensamientos. Quizás pueda pedirle su opinión a esta chica para poder encontrar alguna forma en la que ayudar a su amiga? Si, tal vez eso funcione – Pensaba el chico.

Pero justo en el momento en el que se disponía a irse con la ganadora para cumplir su deber, Naruto sintió un pequeño tirón desde el extremo bajo de su chaqueta.

Cuando volteo para saber que pasaba se encontró con un escenario que termino por dejarlo sin palabras.

\- Ino?

Ahí estaba ella, su gran amiga rubia, la que era casi tan alegre como el, la que siempre trasmitía un gran aura de relajación, con la cabeza un poco agachada y agarrando suavemente la parte final de su chaqueta para impedir que siga avanzando.

La imagen encogió un poco el corazón del Uzumaki.

Él había visto esta reacción antes en sus días donde simplemente se dedicaba a observar a las personas desde la lejanía, dentro de las sombras. Era la misma reacción que hacian los niños cuando les comentaban que un ser querido para ellos se iba a alejar, los cuales normalmente eran sus familiares o algo por el estilo.

Por eso mismo es que se le estaba haciendo tan raro el que su amiga presente esa reacción hacia él. Acaso se habían vuelto tan cercanos que ahora lo veía como familia? Quizás como un hermano?– Era lo que el rubio especulaba dentro de sus pensamientos de manera estúpida.

Quizás todos tenían razón, Naruto en verdad era muy distraído para cualquier aspecto de la vida.

\- Tú te quedas aquí. – Dijo Ino en un tono de voz que se asemejaba mucho al de un susurro, logrando que solo su amigo pudiese oírla.

\- Pe-pero.. – Intentaba refutar el rubio, solo para terminar siendo interrumpido, una vez más por la Yamanaka.

De repente, y antes de que Naruto pudiese decir algo más, Ino libero el agarre en la chaqueta del rubio, a la vez que volvía a levantar su cabeza mostrando, nuevamente , su actitud seria y decidida.

\- Dime – Se dirigió la Yamanaka en un tono algo hostil hacia la pelinegra que con cada minuto que pasaba se confundía más sobre la situación en la que se había metido. - para que lo quieres en verdad!? Es totalmente ilógico que hayas querido gastar tanto dinero por tener solo un poco de tiempo con este idiota.

Okey, eso le dolió un poco a Naruto.

\- Disculpa, pero creo que yo puedo hacer con mi dinero lo que quiera, no es verdad? – Se defendió inmediatamente la chica - A-además, vale completamente la pena.

Dijo -en un tono nervioso y mucho más bajo que el anterior, dando pequeña miradas momentáneas hacia el rubio produciendo que la sangre vuelva a concentrarse en su rostro, esta vez llegando hasta sus orejas.

¨Eso, díselo chica. Enséñale quien manda ¨ - Pensaba Naruto de forma completamente indignada y algo fastidiada con la rubia.

Ahí estaba el, preocupándose por lo que sea que molestase a su amiga y que es lo que ganaba? Insultos gratuitos hacia su persona. Que injusticia.

\- Te equivocas. – Susurro la Yamanaka volviendo inclinar un poco su cabeza, logrando que su flequillo tapasen a sus ojos..

\- Disculpa? – Al escuchar la pregunta de la chica Ino levanto la cabeza, una vez más, mirándola directamente a los ojos con cierta frustración.

\- Digo que te equivocas! – Respondió la rubia con un tono de voz algo elevado para asegurarse de que esta vez si la escuchase - Como es posible que Naruto pueda valer esa cantidad? Estas loca!?

\- Ujj. – Dijeron en unísono el resto de la audiencia (que curiosamente optaron por quedarse a ver este espectáculo digno de telenovela matutina en vez de irse) de forma algo adolorida, casi como si el insulto hubiese sido para ellos y no para nuestro protagonista.

Y hablando de Naruto, si el anterior insulto ya había logrado herirle un poco, este lo sintió como si se tratara de un golpe directo a sus costillas

\- En serio, míralo

Ahora más parecía que el golpe fue dirigido directamente hacia su estomago, haciéndole inclinarse un poco

\- Ouch. – Fue lo que pudo llegar a decir Tenten al ver la paliza gratuita hacia la autoestima del rubio que su amiga le estaba brindando

Esto podría ser considerado bullyng? – Se preguntaba curiosamente la castaña

\- Es totalmente fastidioso, demasiado distraído, es un cabeza hueca, tiene una voz muy chillona, no tiene ni un poco de sentido común y por supuesto que en lo atractivo no vale para nada lo que estas pagando. Te das cuenta del despilfarro de dinero que estás haciendo?

Esta vez cada oración que la rubia soltaba se sentía como el impacto directo de un puño en las mejillas de nuestro desafortunado protagonista.

La multitud que aún quedaba presente se encontraba animando al rubio lanzándole frases como ¨ **No te des por vencido** ¨ o ¨ **Levántate, maldición** ¨, siendo que este ya se encontraba en el piso de rodillas gracias al efecto de los golpes imaginarios que le habían llegado cortesía de las palabras de su amiga.

\- Para… solo para Ino…. No sabía que daba esa impresión. – Suplicaba Naruto estando a punto de sacar una bandera blanca para comenzar a agitarla aceptando su derrota.

\- Aun asi yo – Trato de reclamar la chica antes de ser nuevamente interrumpida por la Yamanaka.

\- No es inteligente, no tiene talento alguno, no tiene ningún tipo de buen gusto para vestir.

Esta vez una patada directa al pecho de Naruto.

\- Yo- Una vez mas, los reclamos de la pelinegra fueron interrumpidos

\- No es un galan, no tiene dinero, se comporta como un niño en todo momento y tiene una forma de comer asquerosa. –

Y ahora un gancho directo a la mandíbula del rubio que termino por dejarlo en un estado Knock Out.

Ante esto la multitud aun presente comenzó a llorar y a gritarle frases como ¨ **Nooo, porque nos dejaste!?** ¨ o ¨ **No puedes rendirte, me escuchaste!? Levántate, maldición. Levántate, Rocky!** ¨

Quien era Rocky? – Se preguntaba también confundida la castala

Parecía que Ino en este punto ya se había desconectado del mundo que la rodeaba, no escuchaba la respuestas que les daban, no escuchaba los gritos de los presentes, su mente ahora solo estaba concentrada en recalcar cada uno de los peores defectos de su amigo.

Mientras que ante esto Naruto estaba..

\- Alguien por favor máteme. – Bueno, como alguien que ya había perdido las ganas de vivir.

Ino en verdad se había encargado de destruir tanto su autoestima como su psique con cada mención de sus defectos.

Okey, lo entendía, tenía muchos de ellos. Pero no hacia falta recalcarlos todos!

\- Ya, ya. - Tenten, al ver como el alma de su amigo parecía haber sido succionada de un solo golpe, se acercó a el y comenzó a frotarle la espalda en un intento por consolarlo, siendo que este se encontraba tirado completamente en el suelo. – También tienes muchas otras cualidades buenas.

Al escuchar estas palabras Naruto solo levanto su rostro hacia la castaña dirigiéndole los ojos de un cachorro esperanzado.

\- Cómo cuáles? – Preguntaba el rubio con una ligera sonrisa comenzando a formarse por sus labios.

…

…

\- Bueno, supongo que las tienes.. – Y con eso dicho el alma de Naruto volvía a escapar haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo.

Tenten ya solo podía limitarse a seguir acariciando su espalda. Mejor no decir nada más, por ahora.

\- Pero.. te ayudare solo por esta vez. – Dijo de la nada Ino logrando captar la atención de las 2 chicas que le dirigían una mirada como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

\- Perdona? – La pelinegra ya estaba completamente perdida en la situación.

\- Ese señor raro iba a dar 110$ por Naruto y luego tu ofreciste 130$, no es verdad? Ten, te daré ..

Decía la rubia mientras sacaba su cartera y contaba todos los billetes que tenía. Agradeciendo internamente el tener lo suficiente con ella gracias al pago de una misión reciente que ralizo junto a su equipo.

\- 150$, y todo solucionado. – Exclamo mostrándole los varios billetes para que la pelinegra pueda tomarlos.

\- Pe-pero..

Al ver como la chica estaba en un estado de shock debido a todas las preguntas que seguramente se le estaban cruzando por su cabeza, Ino decidió simplemente agarrar su mano, poner los billetes en su palma, para posteriormente cerrarla por ella.

\- Felicidades, has hecho un estupendo negocio, no me lo agradezcas. Solo trata de gastar tu dinero en algo que realmente valga la pena para la próxima vez, okey? Vamos Naruto. – Tomando en cuenta que ahora mismo el Uzumaki aún se encontraba en su estado de muerto en vida, la rubia solo se dedicó a jalarlo de la mano. Naruto simplemente se dejó llevar a donde sea que quieran llevarlo.

Quien sabe, quizás con algo de suerte podría encontrar un hoyo en el que meterse por el resto de su vida.

\- Un momento, yo no quiero es-

\- Lo siento pero… podrías dejar pasarlo esta vez? Creo que sería lo mejor para todos.

Cuando logro acercarse al lado de la chica, Tenten hizo la petición acompañada por una sonrisa amigable plantada perfectamente en su rostro.

Tenía sus dudas, pero cuando vio la última acción de su amiga y el como esta se estaba llevando al ojiazul de una manera tan protectora, pudo saber bien lo que había pasado, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al instante.

En verdad todos ellos estaban cambiando mucho.

\- De qué habla? – Preguntaba genuinamente confundida la pelinegra por una última vez, antes de que la castaña le respondiera con un tono chismoso.

\- Bueno, veras, a Ino le…

 **En algún lugar de la aldea.**

Ya estando unas cuantas calles alejadas del centro de Konoha podemos ver a una aun enojada Yamanaka jalando de la mano a Naruto para que no se le escape y pueda acompañarla. A dónde? Ni ella lo sabía. Pero simplemente tenía la sensación de no querer separarse del rubio por el resto del día.

Además, acaso ella no le había pagado a esa chica? El resto del día libre de Naruto le pertenecía técnicamente, estaba en su derecho

Eso estuvo tan cerca. – Pensaba Ino aliviada mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Ella no era tonta, sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pasando.

El repentino enojo, el miedo, la mala sensación dentro de su estómago, el ya no querer alejarse más de un metro lejos de su amigo, al menos por lo que restaba del día. Todo llegaba a una conclusión que hasta para ella era extremadamente obvia.

De todos modos, el saber lo que le ocurría y el aceptarlo eran dos cosas muy distintas.

\- En serio, me devolverás cada centavo que he usado para salvarte el trasero Naruto, me escuchaste? – Comenzó a preguntar Ino presionando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna- Naruto? Naruto, te estoy hablan-

\- Inmaduro, cabeza hueca, irritante, chillon.. uhh.. – Recia Naruto con el brillo de sus ojos apagados y una sonrisa temblorosa, dedicándose solo a seguir el paso de su amiga.

Y ahí fue donde Ino pudo darse cuenta de que.. había descompuesto a Naruto.

\- Espera, yo no quise decir eso. Bueno. Si. Yo.. – Trataba de negar la rubia sin estar muy segura de que poder decir, solo para volver a ser interrumpida por Naruto.

\- Sin talento, pésimo gusto, tonto, pobre. – Recordaba sus palabras el ojiazul en voz alta.

\- Eso… pero… AHH! ESTOY HARTA! DEFINITIVAMENTE VAMOS A PARAR DE HACER ESTAS BROMAS! ME ESCUCHASTE, UZUMAKI!?. – Ante esto Ino solo recibió un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su tonto acompañante.

Y así, a partir de ese día, las bromas disminuyeron dentro de Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O al menos lo hicieron hasta que, luego de muchos años, un par de pequeños niños rubios continuaran el ¨legado¨ de sus padres

* * *

 **Varios años despues.**

\- Inoichi y Hinami Uzumaki, vengan aquí en este momento!

Gritaba el director de la academia Ninja persiguiendo al hijo mayor de su alumno favorito que escapaba junto a su hermanita con todos sus cuerpos llenos de pintura

\- Jajajaj, no podrás atraparnos, Iruka-Sensei. – Exclamaba el niño burlonamente

\- Si, no puedes, no puedes. Jajajaj – Decía la pequeña imitando a su hermano mayor.

En definitiva, esta aldea nunca seria tranquila

* * *

Waoo, al fin pude terminar mi tercer One-Shot después de tantos dias, una auto-palmada para mi mismo. xD

Como podrán haber notado este es otro Fanfiction de una de mis parejas favoritas de la comunidad, el NarutoxIno. Ahh... es genial esta pareja, realmente. O al menos para mi lo es, y espero que para ustedes que están leyendo esto también, porque sino.. Bueno, seria algo incomodo...haganmel

Pero en fin, espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Aunque si no fue así... nada, iré a acurrucarme en algún lugar oscuro. xD

Pero ahora hablando en serio, si han notado que algo no les haya gustado o algo en lo que pueda mejor siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber. Y si en cambio te ha llegado a gustar la historia pues vengase pa aquí que quiero darle un abrazo de oso. Okno. xD

Bueno, nos vemos luego, lectores. Espero que pasen una buena mañana, tarde, atardecer, noche o lo que sea que este pasando en el lugar en donde viven. xD

Bye, bye.


End file.
